The Break Up
by 0Kurai-kitsune0
Summary: A sad Sakura breaks up with Naruto after he caught her in the act with his best friend, right when he was planning to propose. After they break up, Naruto starts to feel devastated, and goes to talk to Tsunade. Angsty Naruto. Depressed Naruto. (kinda OC Naruto). OC Sakura (bitch Sakura, for the sake of the story). You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you" – Someone talking.

'_I am god!' -_Someone thinking

_"I love you" - Normal writing in the "poem" of Naruto_

"**Katon: Chīsana Hi**" - Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto manga/anime or any character in it.

* * *

><p>Two years had passed since the war with the Akatsuki ended with the defeat Madara, who after being transformed into Kaguya, the mother of the Sage of the Six Paths and progenitor of all chakra, was defeated and killed by the joint might of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake after sealing away the rabbit goddess.<p>

After helping defeat Kaguya and Madara, Sasuke was pardoned for his past crimes by the Gokages, and was reinstituted as a ninja in Konoha. Meanwhile, Naruto Uzumaki, who was once the village pariah, was given the rank of Jonin and was selected as the successor of Kakashi, who had been elected as the Rokudaime Hokage after Tsunade decided to retire as a ninja.

Naruto was walking towards Sakura's house, nervous about the endeavor he was about to do. After two years of thinking and preparing, he was going to propose to her after a year and a half of being a couple. As he arrived outside her house, he started hearing noises inside, and curious, decided to investigate what was the source of them. He entered her house, and made his way to her bedroom, fiddling with the box that contained his engagement ring. But as he was about to knock on her door, he heard her yell a name that made his blood run cold.

"A-Ah…ah! Sasuke! YES!"

As soon as he heard her yell the Uchiha's name, he run outside, desperate to get away from what could only be a nightmare. But as he left her house, the box containing the ring fell, forgotten by him in his grief.

Later that evening, Sakura was walking the hallways of her house when she found the engagement box, and with horror she concluded that Naruto must have been there. So she called, and told him to meet her outside of the restaurant Yakiniku Q.

Once they met, she told him to sit down on a bench outside of the restaurant. Once both were sitting down, came the part that both knew they would loath.

"Naruto…I…I found the box outside my room…"

Naruto just looked at Sakura with sadness as she said that, but didn't say anything. Sakura, seeing that he wouldn't talk, decided to continue.

"I…I am sorry, I really am, you probably believe that I am some kind of whore. But…I am not. I love you, really, but after all this time together, my love Sasuke has not decreased in the slightest. I thought we could make things work, really, I did. But this morning I was on a club with him and well…one thing led to another and you saw the results. I was meaning to talk to you about this matter…but I never had the courage to tell you…sorry." Said Sakura while looking downwards, knowing that she had broken the heart of her teammate, best friend, and now ex-boyfriend.

But while Sakura expected Naruto to cry, he wouldn't have any of that, and with a grin on his face, told her that he understood, and that it was fine. He told her that no matter what happened, he would still be her friend, and would try and help her win the Uchiha's love after he got over her. But while he said that, inwardly he felt like his heart, his soul had just been cut into a billion pieces. And to make it worse, his heart still had that stupid, naïve hope that he still had a chance, but his mind knew otherwise. But even so, he put a smile on his face, because he didn't want her to see how devastated he really was.

After that, both went their separate ways, but before they left, he told her to keep the ring, since he didn't have any use for it now. Sakura just nodded sadly and left.

After she left, Naruto decided to go visit his mother-figure, Tsunade. He desperately needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand him, someone he knew that would support him in his time of need, and she was that person.

After a minute or two he arrived at the Senju estate, and after knocking on her door, the Godaime Hokage herself let him inside her house. Immediately after seeing his face, she knew something was wrong, and asked him.

"What the hell happened you brat? Someone ate all your ramen or something? "She said smirking.

But instead of receiving an insult or something like that as was usual in their typical banter, she saw Naruto get depressed. She instantly knew that whatever had happened was serious, and with a more concerned face, decided to ask.

"Hey…Naruto, seriously, what happened?" She said preoccupied.

"Sakura broke up with me Baa-chan..." Said Naruto in a depressed tone of voice.

After hearing that, Tsunade engulfed him in a hug, and told him to tell her exactly what happened.

A couple of minutes later, Naruto finished recalling the events of that evening and with a sigh, she told him that there was nothing he or she could do about what happened, and that he could only try and get over her.

Naruto knew that she was right, but what he did not know was what he needed to do to get over Sakura. So he asked her what she would do in his position.

"Well, I would probably go and get drunk, but that is not your style…you should probably find something that helps you cope with those feelings for the time being, that helps you forget." She said.

Later that night, as Naruto was getting ready to go to bed, he say a book laying on a table, and an idea came to him. Once in the academy he had heard that writing your problems helped to organize ones thoughts and get over those faster. So with that in mind, decided to write his thoughts and feelings in a book.

At first nothing came to mind, he didn't know what to write, so he decided to go and get something to eat. While he was walking towards the fridge, he saw a picture of both he and Sakura in a picnic for their anniversary, and immediately inspiration hit him. So he rushed towards the book and started to write:

"_I came to your home, prepared to marry you, to be by your side for all of eternity. I was so sure that you loved me that the thought of you breaking up with me never went through my mind. _

_Now here I am, in my room, alone and feeling lost to the world. I can't stop crying...My eyes hurt. I think of those kunai in my pouch, those black and sharp, o so sharp knives, and how easy it would be to just end it all._

_Why do I have to suffer all the time? My life started with hatred born from ignorance, and now, when I thought that everything was finally going right, my whole world starts to fall apart. I feel as if I am suffocating, like the roof of my room is going to fall over me. _

_I just wish I had more time to be with you, to touch your soft and perfect skin, kiss you beautiful lips, to caress your silky hair, and to gaze into your deep and beautiful eyes just one more time. I...I just wish I could have gotten to hear you say "I love you" once..._

_I know I can't make you love me, but god I wish that you would. I feel so empty knowing that no matter what I do, nothing is going to bring you back, nothing is going to be enough to make you love. Right now I feel as the biggest failure ever. I just wanted to make you happy, and I couldn't even do that right..._

_I am sorry that I was not enough. I am sorry that we broke up. I am sorry that I love you so much that I can't stop thinking about all those time we spent together laughing, crying, kissing and fighting...I can't stop remembering the times were I was not alone. I am sorry...and I miss you my sweet flower."_

After he finally finished writing, he tore up the page in which he wrote from the book and decided to burn it, to symbolize his need to burn away those unrequited feelings. So with a heavy heart, Naruto used the only Katon justu he knew.

"**Katon: ****Chīsana Hi no jutsu**!"

From his mouth came a small ball of flames the size of a big marble, but it was enough to burn to paper to ashes. What Naruto didn't know was that this was just the beginning of what would become an almost daily occurrence.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first time posting this type of fanfics, so I hope you liked it. :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**bankai777:**** I hadn't thought of adding Kushina into the story, but what you proposed could be quite interesting… I am going to see where it goes.**

**JTW2014: ****Thanks for the support :3 **

**TheBeardedAsshat:**** Umm…well, thanks for your opinion (?) however I would greatly appreciate if you could give me pointers and tell me what you think could make it better. **

**KCWolfman:**** I have already sent you a pm regarding your review, but I repeat, this story is just in its initial stage, so maybe it can surprise you in the future. Or maybe not, who know? XD I just started writing it, but well, thanks anyways. **

"I love you" – Someone talking.

'_I am god!' -_Someone thinking

_"I love you" - Normal writing in the "poem" of Naruto_

"**Katon: Chīsana Hi**" - Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto manga/anime or any character in it.

* * *

><p>Naruto sometimes wondered if there was really a god who had a thing against him personally, because it just couldn't be coincidence that the sun rays just so happened to shine right on his face so early. With a groan, he got up from his bed and looked at his clock, moaning with frustration after seeing how early in the morning it was <em>'It's 7:00 AM…damn it.'<em>

Sighing, he started his everyday morning ritual, starting by going to his bathroom and showering, and afterwards walking towards his kitchen to eat breakfast (i.e.; Ramen). As he was walking in the hallways of his apartment, he saw an old picture of him and Sakura, his girlfriend… _'ex-girlfriend', _he reminded himself sadly, smiling without a care in the world. Stopping abruptly, he took the photograph in his hands, and couldn't help but smile, remembering a time where he didn't have a care in the world, where things were easier, where he knew…or thought so at least, that he was loved.

Finally arriving at his destination, and still having the photograph in his hands, he put it on top of his kitchen table, and started boiling the water so he could eat his ramen. Seconds became minutes, and soon the water was ready, so Naruto got up, prepared his ramen, which he decided was going to be miso flavored this morning, and sat down on a stool besides the table. Right after sitting down, he was already eating like a degenerate, momentarily forgetting all his previous worries and his sadness in favor of eating what he considered a gift from the gods above. But that moment of happiness, if you could call it that, didn't last long. As he was about to take another bite from his favorite breakfast/dinner/etc…, he again so the photograph of Sakura, and remembered when exactly it had been taken.

Flashback

_A couple of months after the end of the Fourth Ninja World War, he and his friends of the rookie 12 (plus Sai) had organized a get-together in Ino's house. It was a beautiful evening, the birds were singing, the sky was tinted a gorgeous orange color, and everyone was happily chatting, well, everyone except the members of team 9, who didn't go because they had taken the week off to mourn their teammate Neji Hy__ū__ga, who had passed away at the beginning of the war. _

_A loud shriek echoed within Ino's house. It seemed that someone (coff coff Kiba coff coff) dropped a piece of pizza on top of Hinata __Hy__ū__ga. Who knew she could scream so loud? Chuckling lightly with that thought, Naruto walked towards where his teammates were seated. Sasuke was lounging on a couch, looking disinterested towards what was happening around him. Meanwhile, Sakura and Sai were having a conversation about something that had to do with the medical capabilities of a new type of ink that Sai was developing. _

_As soon as he was close enough for them to hear him, he coughed to get their attention. Immediately Sakura rose up from her sit and smiled radiantly. Ever since the end of the war, they had been getting closer and closer, developing their relationship into what he thought could probably be something more than just friendship and comradeship. Sai just smiled at him and waved, and while he did say hello to him, his attention was elsewhere, more exactly, it was on how beautiful Sakura looked with a new skirt she was wearing. _

_They stayed there talking about menial things, with Sasuke giving his input when he deemed it necessary, when Naruto abruptly stood up, and asked Sakura to accompany him outside for a little bit. _

_Once outside, Naruto took Sakura for a walk outside, leading her to a park. There, they sat on the grass, enjoying each other's company in a peaceful silence._

_Then suddenly, Naruto took Sakura's hand, looked her in her eyes, and told her _"You are beautiful", _all the while having a stupid grin on his face and a slight blush, which was fortunately not noticed by her._ _Sakura, not expecting the compliment, blushed tomato red, much like a certain Hy__ū__ga they both knew. _

_Both of them didn't know what came to them in that moment, but they both suddenly looked right into each other's eyes, and as if attracted by an unseen force, started inching closer and closer towards the others face. Sakura's eyes, initially wide open from shock from what she was sure was about to happen, closed slowly, as if accepting a fate that she did not know was waiting for her. And just like that, their lips met. At first it was an awkward kiss, both not having any kind of real experience in the art of making out, but as time passed by, both started getting the hang on it, and soon they were French kissing as if the world was going to end. And as suddenly as the kiss started, it finished, and both inched away from each other, blushing furiously with embarrassment, nervous about what was going to happen next. Naruto couldn't look her in the eyes anymore, it was as if he was paralyzed, but not from fear, from happiness. _

_A couple of seconds later, Naruto gathered the courage to look up to her beautiful face, and with eyes full of love and fascination, asked her, with determination and excitement filling his being to the brim "S-Sakura-chan?...I know this is kind of sudden, but…but….Oh to hell with this, I love you Dattebayo! Would you go out with me?" _

_At first, it seemed she would say no, looking down to the ground with what appeared to be fear and apprehension, but just as Naruto was about to tell her to forget about it, she smiled up, and told him that yes, she will finally go out with him, and cupping his face with her hands, pecked him on the lips. It had to definitely be the most wonderful day of his life, thought Naruto with a happy grin. He was Sakura's boyfriend, and he couldn't be happier! Who would have thought that he would get to be together with his childhood crush? Not him, at least. _

_Soon afterwards, both went inside the house and told everyone about the news. All of their friends were ecstatic about their new relationship, and they decided to take a photograph of both lovebirds, to commemorate the moment. _

End Flashback

By now, after finishing remembering that specific memory, tears were cascading down his face. His Sakura-chan, his cherry blossom, had left him, left him for his best friend! For a second, raw hatred coursed his veins, raw hatred for her betrayal, for Sasuke, who had ruined his relationship, and for himself, for thinking that anything would work out after all. But that feeling was soon replaced with a depressive, cold feeling in his chest, a sadness so big that words couldn't describe. With his appetite gone, he threw his half full ramen bowl to the garbage, and decided to try and write in his new book/diary thing as he had done yesterday.

Naruto was extremely frustrated with himself, he had spent hours in front of that goddamned book, trying to write something, anything, that could help him lift some of the things he was filling right now. Depression, sadness, anger…feelings so alien to him, that he didn't know what to do with them. It was already 4:00 PM, and he didn't have anything written up. Everything he started writing, he tore away, erasing it from existence, feeling that those were just shallow words. Words that couldn't even begin to describe how miserable he was feeling. And how that miserable feeling was only exacerbated by his own incapability of moving on with his life.

After a 10 more minutes of just staring at the book, he gave up, put it on his pocket, and went towards Ichiraku Ramen, remembering that not only had he not finished breakfast, but he also hadn't had lunch yet. Rapidly saying **"Shunshin no Jutsu"**, he arrived at his destination, and ordered a bowl of ramen. As he was waiting for his food to arrive, inspiration hit him, and so, while his bowl was being prepared, he wrote.

"_Hatred, depression, sadness…feelings so foreign to me, feelings that I didn't thought I would ever feel in a magnitude this big. Feelings I didn't think I would feel towards the people I love. But still…can I really blame them? _

_My mind tells me that yes, I am in my right, that I should make them suffer just as I have. But my heart feels conflicted…were normally I would rush stupidly into any situation, now I feel as if any and all actions of mine will have repercussions in my life that I may not be able to handle. _

_Yesterday, my sadness blinded me to what had really happened. But now I can see…and anger is mixing with that same sadness. But still…I can't believe THEY would do this to me. I trusted them, with my lives. I laughed with them, cried with them, bled for them. And now… they do this to me? How is that fair!? Why is it always me?! WHY!? ….why am I alone again? Did I do something wrong? Please, tell me world, tell me friends…tell me what did I do to deserve this. I was…_happy.

_Every time I close my eyes now, I remember all those times where we told each other "I love you". I remember every "forever"…and I remember how you shouted my best friend's name when I was about to propose. Sorrow clouds my mind like a fog, and I ask myself "Why continue to try?" Every single thing that I have ever loved is gone. My parents. Hokage Jiji, Ero-sennin. The only constant I have in my life is loneliness. So why do I continue to try and live? Why don't I just make it all stop? Why continue, when I can just as easily give up. _

_But then, that would make me do what everyone else wants me to do, wouldn't it? Still, my heart, my soul hurts…and even though I say all of this…even though I know I should hate you…I still love you Sakura…and maybe…maybe I will always do so. Because, I don't know if you were truthful back then, but I was. Every single I love you was said from the bottom of my heart, and just like you said when we were younger, Love conquers all. And so…love even conquers reason…And that is why…even though I hate you for making me hurt…I love you still. I miss you…I miss you so fucking much. I can't even bring myself to smile truthfully anymore. Tears run down my face all day because I know that when I get home this night, and the night after today…my bed will be waiting for me empty. And that when I wake up tomorrow morning, I will look expectantly to my side, willing for you to be there with me, just to be disappointed. I miss you. I love you…and you don't. And that hurts. It really, really hurts."_

Just as he finished writing, his bowl arrived, and flashing a false grin towards Ayame and Teuchi, ate his ramen slowly, quietly willing the earth to swallow him forever, with no success.

After he finished his bowl, he made his way home, burned the paper as he did before, and stayed on his bed watching TV for the rest of the day, trying unsuccessfully to forget what had happened the day before.

* * *

><p>Hope whoever reads this liked this chapter, and if you find any mistakes, of any kind, of have any suggestions, please leave a review or PM. Thanks :3<p> 


End file.
